


Kiss Your Crush Challenge

by Easy4Weasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets, Blaise is slutty, Crushes, Dramatic Draco Malfoy, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gryffindors/Slytherins, Just kiss them, Kiss Your Crush Challenge, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy4Weasley/pseuds/Easy4Weasley
Summary: The Eighth Year Slytherins have a plan to win the Gryffindors they are crushing on. What's the plan? Just kiss them!Meanwhile, those same Gryffindors have decided to make some moves of their own.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 28
Kudos: 444





	1. Slytherins

**Author's Note:**

> I watched this adorable video of a "kiss your best friend" challenge on TikTok. It made me squeal-y and happy and I couldn't resist writing a spin off involving a few of my favorite characters.
> 
> I also couldn't resist making everyone gay. #sorrynotsorry
> 
> Here's the video if you're interested :)
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/ppl.ew/videos/212892073297733/UzpfSTEwMDAxMDk0ODM1MDY5NjpWSzo5NTk4MjY2MDc3NDc3Mjc/?multi_permalinks=959826607747727&comment_id=959884677741920¬if_id=1585759256951750¬if_t=feedback_reaction_generic

Pansy: Listen up, bitches.

Draco: You do realize that it isn't necessary to call us to order over a group message, right? We get your message whether we want to or not.

Blaise: Wouldn't be nearly as dramatic if she didn't though, would it?

Pansy: Awww Blaise, you get me!

Draco: This had better be good. I'm busy.

Pansy: Doing what? Doodling your first name with Potter's last?

Blaise: DEADDD

Draco: Okay...

Draco: 1) Do shut up! 

Draco: 2) That was ONCE

Draco: 3) Like you're any better when it comes to Granger.

Blaise: I hate to tell you, Pans, but he does have a point with that last one.

Pansy: Yes. Well. As loath as I am to admit it, he does. And that's exactly what this message is all about. So, I repeat: Listen up, bitches.

Pansy: We need to stop pining and take action. We are going to catch ourselves some Gryffindors! 

Draco: Speak for yourself

Draco: I'm not PINING

Blaise: Really, mate? Not pining. Please. 

Blaise: What would you call it then?

Draco: Self preservation.

Draco: And admiring from a safe distance...

Pansy: Boys. We survived a WAR. We deserve to be happy!

Blaise: Yeah, sure. I'm down.

Pansy: That's what I like to hear.

Pansy: What about you Draco?

Draco: Idk...

Blaise: Come on, Draco! Live a little.

Pansy: What's the worst that could happen?

Draco: What?!?

Draco: Are you kidding me!?!

Draco: What's the worst that can happen?!

Draco: The only reason anyone is even TOLERATING me right now is because Potter spoke up for me at my hearing. If I freak him out by telling him I'm arse over tit for him, then what happens? I could never leave my house again!

Draco: Actually!

Draco: NO!

Draco: It could be even worse than that. Who cares what the ENTIRETY OF THE WIZARDING WORLD thinks of me right?? I could always live as a Muggle. 

Draco: But! 

Draco: What if Potter goes straight for the AK?!?! 

Draco: And speaking of straight... we don't even know if he likes boys. He may just go right ahead and hex my bollocks off. 

Draco: I can't live out my days as a Muggle AND have no bollocks, Pansy. I won't!

Pansy: Draco. Let's not get carried away. He did speak up for you. And just think of everything before that! He couldn't keep his eyes off of you for 6 years. Hell, just sixth year alone! He practically stalked you! 

Blaise: She may be on to something, Draco. The sexual tension between you and Potter has always been off the charts. Imagine! You could actually be with him instead of just wanking to him morning, noon and night.

Draco: There will be no wanking if he hexes my cock off!

Pansy: Draco. Stop being such a drama queen!

Pansy: And besides...

Pansy: You won't be in this alone. If it doesn't go well, you can say this was all a dare between friends. Blame me, if you must. If Potter could forgive me for nearly handing him over to the Dark Lord, this is nothing.

Blaise: Come on, Draco! Are you with us?

Draco: Well.

Draco: As long as it will be Pansy getting hexed, why not? What have I to lose except my dangly bits and what's left of my reputation right?

Blaise: That's the spirit!

Blaise: Now, Pansy, what's the plan?

Pansy: It's quite simple, really? We just kiss them.

Draco: What?!?

Draco: Absolutely not!

Blaise: That’s not exactly a plan, Pans.

Draco: You’re bloody right it’s not! It’s suicide!

Pansy: Oh come on! It’s a great plan. Don’t you boys think that our Gryffindors would respond positively to a bit of bravery?

Blaise: Maybe…

Draco: You can’t honestly be going along with this madness, Blaise.

Draco: Pansy, your BRILLIANT plan, the plan you interrupted my morning with, is to just walk up to a bunch of Gryffindors and KISS THEM?

Draco: Honestly! You are both shit friends. Does no one care for my bollocks?

Pansy: Ew. Absolutely not. 

Blaise: I could be persuaded to care about your bollocks…

Draco: Blaise quit being a whore. This is serious.

Blaise: Hey! I was being serious. We’re the only 3 returning Slytherins in our year and the rest of the school is still a bit weary of all the snakes. I haven’t had a dry spell this long since… well… EVER.

Draco: I’m so sorry that THE WAR got in the way of your sluttiness.

Blaise: Thank you. It’s been rather difficult.

Pansy: Not everyone seems wary of your SNAKE, darling. I’ve noticed you and Weasley spending a lot more time together.

Blaise. We have been getting friendlier lately. I only hope that I don’t ruin it when I snog him.

Draco: Seriously?? You’re honestly going to do it??

Pansy: Yasssss. Brilliant! 

Draco: Merlin I can’t believe I’m about to say this…

Draco: Fine.

Draco: I’m in.

Draco: At least I’ll get one kiss before the love of my life kills me.

Blaise: That’s the spirit, Draco!

Pansy: Kiss Your Crush Challenge is a GO!

  
  



	2. Gryffindors

Ron: Harry, mate…

Ron: You’re doing it again.

Harry: Doing what?

Hermione: I believe Ron is referring to the way you’re openly staring at Draco with hearts in your eyes.

Harry: I am not!

Ron: You really are, mate.

Harry: Well.

Harry: Maybe.

Harry: But only for a second!

Harry: He looks like he’s upset. Do you think something happened?

Ron: How do you tell his “upset” face from his normal face?

Harry: What do you mean?

Harry: He’s clearly upset!

Hermione: Ron has a point. He’s always got that sultry sulking face going on.

Ron: I’ll give you the sulking. But sultry?? Malfoy?? *gags*

Harry: You think Malfoy is SULTRY??

Hermione: Oh calm down.

Hermione: The both of you.

Hermione: Harry, just because I can acknowledge that Draco is attractive, doesn’t mean I’m attracted to him. He is all yours.

Hermione: Ron, let’s not pretend you can’t find a man attractive. I’ve seen the way you’ve been eyeing up Blaise across the Eighth Year Common Room.

Ron: What?

Ron: No!

Ron: It’s not because Malfoy is a BLOKE. It’s because He’s MALFOY!

Harry: Hey! Don’t talk badly about Malfoy!

Ron: And I do NOT “eye up” Blaise!

Ron: And if I do it’s because he...ya know… draws the eye.

Ron: Blaise is bloody handsome! He’s practically the DEFINITION of tall, dark and handsome. All that smooth dark skin… those dark eyes...that easy confidence. 

Harry: And you guys call ME bad?

Hermione: Ronald, you’re drooling.

Ron: Am not! Blaise and I are just friends. You can think your friends are attractive! We practically dated, Hermione!

Hermione: Oh don’t remind me.

Ron: Oi!

Hermione: Ronald. There was a war on! We weren’t sure we would live! You can’t honestly tell me you think we would work together? And don’t even get me started on that disaster of a kiss.

Ron: Well, no. And yes. The kiss wasn’t great. I’d still rather you not act like the thought of being with me disgusts you.

Hermione: I’m only acting that way because it does disgust me!

Harry: Hahah this just keeps getting better.

Ron: Oi! I’ll have you know I’m a real catch.

Hermione. Yes. You’re a great bloke. I’m sure you’ll make someone very happy one day.

Hermione: Just not me.

Ron: What? Am I not good enough for the amazing Hermione Granger?

Hermione: You know that’s not it!

Hermione: It’s more like… Oh, how can I describe it?

Hermione: Ah! I know!. 

Hermione: Ron, would you date Ginny?

Ron: WHAT???

Ron: OF COURSE NOT!

Ron: Ginny is my SISTER.

Ron: Gross, Hermione!

Hermione: Exactly.

Ron: Oh.

Hermione: Yes.

Hermione: The thought of dating you or Harry makes me a bit...ill. But I love you both very much.

Hermione: And besides, I’ve been more drawn to the female form lately.

Harry: Oh we’ve noticed.

Ron: More like a certain female’s form…

Hermione: I haven’t a clue what you’re referring to.

Harry: Really, Hermione?

Harry: Are you really going to deny that you’ve been studying Pansy Parkinson like she’s the latest edition of Hogwarts A History?

Ron: Ha! Good one mate!

Harry: Thanks, mate!

Hermione: Yes.

Hermione: Well.

Hermione: You can’t really blame me can you? You’ve seen her!

Hermione: And she’s just so… SASSY.

Hermione: Could use a bit of a spanking that one…

Ron: HERMIONE!

Harry: Oh. My. God.

Harry: Actually… 

Harry: Now that you mention it…

Harry: Draco is pretty sassy as well.

Ron: NO!

Ron: STOP IT!

Harry: *waggles eyebrows*

Ron: Merlin! You know what I just realized?

Ron: We’ve all got it bad for Slytherins. Each and every one of us. How did this happen?

Hermione: Well, they’re different since the war. They’ve all grown up, I guess.

Ron: Damn right they did. They’ve grown up really well…

Harry: I mean, Malfoy has always been attractive.

Ron: Bloody hell. You don’t even try to deny it anymore. You telling everyone about your giant crush on Malfoy now?

Harry: Come off it Ron. You know I don’t tell EVERYONE. I just don’t see the point in hiding it from my best friends. 

Harry: And yeah. I guess I would tell everyone. I’m tired of living for anyone but myself. 

Harry: I lived, ya know?

Harry: I survived.

Harry: Now I just want to LIVE!

Hermione: Too right Harry. Well said.

Ron: Good on you, mate.

Hermione: Actually, that really gets me thinking.

Hermione: Maybe none of us should hide anymore. Maybe we all need to live a little.

Harry: What did you have in mind?

Ron: Yeah, how do we do that?

Hermione: I’d say it’s about time we ask out some Slytherins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter we will see who makes the first move!


	3. Hermione/Pansy

Hermione: I’d say it’s about time we ask out some Slytherins.

Ron: Eh, sounds tame.

Ron: And pricey.

Ron: I say we just snog them senseless and see what happens.

Harry: That sounds risky, even for a bunch of Gryffindors.

Hermione: Subtle as a stupify to the face, as always Ronald.

Ron: You’re the ones going on about living and all that. Why make this awkward when we could just skip right to the good bits?

Harry: Sure, I’ll just walk right up to Draco and kiss him. I’m sure that will go amazing! I typically blow people away with my kissing prowess, so I’m sure leading with my strengths will be brilliant!

Harry: Did that read with sarcasm? Because it was incredibly sarcastic…

Ron: Come on, mate. Don’t be like that. Maybe you just weren’t kissing the right people.

Harry: You mean like GIRL kind of people?

Ron: No, I meant more like the girl grieving over her dead ex and my little sister.

Harry: Nice. That’s really nice Ron.

Ron: I said what I said.

Harry: Fine! Let’s just do this. I’m in.

Hermione: Oh honestly. Watch how it’s done, boys.

Hermione stood, smoothed her skirt and walked across the Eighth Year Common Room like a woman on a mission to where Pansy was sitting, back straight and legs crossed primly. Nodding her head once in determination, Hermione braced herself on the armrests of Pansy’s chair, leaned down and brought their lips together lightly.

Pansy slowly blinked her eyes and traced her lips with a bright pink painted nail. “I did not see that coming.”

Hermione's stomach dropped and she grimaced. “I’m so sorry Pansy. I should have gone with my plan and ask you out instead. I should have gone with any sort of plan, really. I got too caught up in Harry saying ‘let’s live’ and Ron saying ‘let’s snog them’ and I just rushed over here like a walking Gryffindor stereotype. I didn't even take your consent into account. How absolutely stupid of me! How…”

“Hermione.”

“... absolutely thoughtless. We have worked so hard at this friendship and now I’ve ruined it all because some musty old hat told me I was brave and a couple hormone-driven boys came up with a plan to snog our crushes senseless. I literally…”

“Hermione.”

“...didn’t even think. I just acted. I never do that. Not even when we were on a hunt for horcruxes in the middle of a war against a madman did I act without thought. I practically _attacked_ you. Admittedly, I’m sure hormones had something to do with this. But that’s no excuse, I can’t go around..”

“HERMIONE!”

Pansy had a small smile on her lips and was shaking her head fondly at the flustered girl in front of her. “I was only surprised. I fully consent to you kissing me whenever and wherever you’d like. In fact, I’m quite enthusiastic about it.”

“You..? I… Well. That’s good.That’s quite good actually. I’m glad we are on the same page.”

Pansy smirked at Hermione and chuckled low in her throat. The rich sound had Hermione’s mouth watering and her stomach tightening in desire.

“Yes. Now that we’re clear, I believe you mentioned something about snogging me senseless?”


	4. Blaise/ Ron

Ron: How’s it going, mate?

Ron: Haven’t seen you all day.

Blaise: I just left the library. Headed out for a run around the lake. 

Ron: Fancy some company?

Blaise: Yeah mate. I’ll just get warmed up. 

Ron: Just got to change. See you out there.

Arriving at the lake, Ron was greeted with the glorious sight of Blaise stretching in his running tights. Ron  _ really _ liked Blaise’s running tights.

Blaise slowly straightened, smirking over his shoulder at his gaping friend.

“You ready, mate? Or do you need to stretch?”

Ron’s eyes never left Blaise’s arse as he stammered out a response.

“Stretch? Stretching is good. Me? No. I...you stretched. I’m good.” He cleared his throat, cheeks darkening.

Blaise chuckled. “Right. Let’s go then.”

Both boys set off, Ron keeping pace just behind Blaise. Ron Weasley was a fiercely competitive person and would typically keep pace with his running mate or push to run ahead of them. Blaise’s arse in running tights, however, was an excellent incentive to fall a bit behind.

They were both sweating and Ron was sporting a semi, when Blaise slowed to a jog and eventually stopped to stretch. His Slytherin t-shirt was clinging to his damp chest and Ron was having trouble keeping himself in check. Closing his eyes, Ron took several calming breathes and worked to calm his racing heart. He startled when Blaise spoke.

“You alright there, Weasley?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m good. Brilliant. Good run,” Ron stammered as Blaise stalked towards him. He swallowed thickly and clinched his hands into fists at his sides. Blaise came to a stop in front of him still smirking.

Before Ron could ask what was happening his mouth was covered by Blaise’s. Ron groaned low in his throat, bringing his hands to roam the arse that had been driving him mad all afternoon.

Blaise forced his tongue into Ron's mouth, whimpering when Ron pulled him closer, causing their groins to align. He tangled his fingers in messy ginger hair and continued to ravage Ron's mouth never wanting the kiss to end.

When neither could go longer without air, they parted, eyes dazed and lips swollen.

“Showers?” Blaise suggested.

Ron nodded quickly, “Showers.”

  
  



	5. Draco/ Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! What we've all been waiting for! Drarry time!

Draco: Pansy?

Draco: Blaise?

Draco: Where are you guys? I haven’t heard from you since yesterday. A better friend than I would be concerned…

Blaise: Awww! Drakey! You really do care!

Draco: You sound like Fourth Year Pansy

Pansy: Ha fucking ha

Pansy: I’m studying with Hermione in her room.

Draco: “Studying.” Is that what we’re calling it?

Blaise: HA

Blaise: In that case, I had a long, hard night of “studying.” I’m having a bit of a lie in.

Draco: It’s 2 in the afternoon!

Blaise: Hmmm no wonder I’m bloody starving.

Pansy: Blaise, you slag! I’m so proud.

Pansy: I’m ACTUALLY studying.

Pansy: Because, Hermione.

Pansy: But! I have petitioned for a study break that I’m hopeful will lead to snogging.

Draco: Yes, yes. You both got your Gryffindors. Rub it in why don’t you.

Blaise: Don’t be sour, Draco. Go get your man!

Draco: Potter is not “my man.”

Pansy: Yet…

Draco: Shite! I typed his name and he just APPEARED

Draco: He’s looking at me all funny

Draco: Why is Potter looking at me?

Pansy: Draco, Potter is always looking at you.

Draco: MAYDAY

Draco: He’s walking this way.

Draco: He has to be coming towards me. There’s no one else here.

Draco: Oh Gods. He’s definitely coming towards me. What could he possibly want? I KNEW I should have worn my curse proof pants today. 

Draco: Fuck! Gotta go. He’s getting closer. Remember me!

Pansy: Merlin the DRAMA.

Harry’s heart was thumping wildly in his chest. This was it. He was going to make his move. Draco sat in one of the window seats in the Eighth Year Common Room, the sun glinting off his hair making him look ethereal.  _ Gods he’s beautiful  _ Harry thought, quickly followed by  _ I’m such a fucking sap. _

“Er...Hey Malfoy. Alright?”

Draco looked up calmly from his cell phone, face blank.

“Potter.”

“Right. Well, I was wondering if you fancied a fly?”

Shock briefly registered across Draco’s face before he schooled his expression and answered evenly, “A fly? With you?”

Harry cheeks pinked and he scratched the back of his head nervously “Yes. Flying. With me. Together. Me and you.”

Harry couldn’t help but fidget nervously as the seconds stretched on, Draco continuing to stare at him silently.

“Flying?”

“Yes. I would like it if you went flying with me.”

“Hmm. Okay. Let’s go for a fly Potter. I’ll just need to get changed.” Draco finally answered as he rose to his feet and began walking towards the boys dorms.

Before he could think better of it, Harry reached out and grabbed Draco’s wrist, “Hey, wait up. There’s one more thing I need to ask you.”

Draco stopped, looked down at the tan fingers wrapped around his pale wrist. Lust and nervousness battled for dominance in his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut briefly before turning back to face Harry again. Harry who was touching him, holding his wrist and looking at him so earnestly. His heart could hardly handle it.

“What is it Potter?”

“Right. Um. Just…” Harry pulled Draco close by the wrist he was still holding tightly. Draco’s eyes widened slightly in surprise just before his mouth was covered by Harry’s.

Harry sighed into the kiss. Draco’s lips were soft and perfect.  _ This is heaven _ he thought. 

Right up until Draco pulled back from the kiss and pain exploded through his head as Draco punched him. 

“What the  _ fuck _ Potter?”

“Merlin. You punched me.”

“Of course I punched you. You _ kissed me!” _

“Look, I’m sorry. Maybe I should have said something first, it’s just-”

Draco was pacing the floor now. Hands coming up to run through his normally perfect hair in...what? Anger? Confusion? Harry couldn't be sure. Harry’s eyes followed him back and forth as Draco began to rant.

“You kissed me! You actually kissed me.  _ I _ was supposed to kiss  _ you _ !!”

“Look, I’m sorry. Wait...What?”

“Shut  _ up _ Potter! I have been worrying myself  _ sick _ over how I was going to kiss you. I’ve been mentally cataloging all the creative ways you could hex my bollocks if I actually gave it a go. And then _ you  _ kiss  _ me. _ What the actual  _ fuck _ Potter?”

Harry shook his head, face contorted in confusion. 

“Wait. Malfoy. Just stop for a second. I don’t understand.”

Draco huffed, “Color me shocked.”

“Don’t be a dick, Malfoy!” Harry spat through gritted teeth.

“And that’s another thing!” Draco shouted, “I didn’t even know you  _ liked _ dick. I was sure you’d hex mine off the second I kissed you. Then  _ you _ kiss  _ me.” _

Harry’s eyes were alight with anger, “Yeah, well, I do like dick, Malfoy! Fucking love dicks! Crazy about cock! And trust me, I’ve imagined doing a lot of things to your cock, and hexing isn’t one of them!”

That got Draco’s attention. He stopped pacing and stared at Harry, his mouth slightly open in shock, perfect blonde hair standing on end.

“Sweet Merlin, Malfoy! I don’t even know what we’re fucking fighting about. Are you seriously pissed that I kissed you before you could kiss me? Because that's what it bloody sounds like. We could be snogging right now but instead you punch me in the face because you wanted to be the one to make the first move? What the  _ fuck _ ?”

“Do it again.” Draco breathed.

Harry was fuming. He growled, shoving his hands into his messy hair in frustration. “What are you on about now? Do what again?”

“Kiss me. Kiss me again, Harry.” Draco whispered.

“Not bloody likely! What do you want another chance to punch me in the face? Why would I… wait. Did you just call me Harry?”

Draco nodded his head slowly, stepping into Harry’s space and bringing his hand up to gently brush his knuckles across his rapidly bruising cheek. “Yes, Harry. Kiss me. Please.”

Harry slammed their mouths together, groaning into the kiss as Draco’s hands tangled in his hair.

Draco’s knees nearly buckled as Harry’s tongue swiped into his mouth. He moaned, tangling his tongue with Harry’s and kissing him for all he was worth.

“Wow,” Harry breathed when they broke the kiss after several long minutes.

“Yeah,” Draco said, looking dazed.

“Are you going to punch me again?” Harry asked as he pulled Draco closer to him by the hips.

Draco was startled into a laugh. “No. But I would like to hear more about your fantasies involving my cock,” he answered, smirking.

Harry’s cheeks darkened. He looked up at Draco from beneath his lashes, “I could show you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed <3


End file.
